Dentro do mais segreto sonho
by Lady Midii
Summary: Um pequeno romance entre Mu La Flaga e Murrue Ramius.


_Planando.A nave com uma tripulação civíl estava movendo-se, hospedados nela havia um sonho, em meio à esperança de liberdade.A luz em contraste com a sombra causada por ela própria, e a cisma de um ataque dos homens de Creuset encarregava o clima de tensão que permanecia pairando ao redor e interior da nave e iam de encontro a mente de Murrue passando pelo caminho do olhar.Imensidão...Era isso que as janelas mostravam."Bloody valentine", a aliança terrestre era a favorita a ganhar, por ter mais homens em combate...Imensidão...Vários pedaços de vidas inacabadas rondavam quaisquer corpos celestes do infinito.E isso podia ser sentido por cada sobrevivente.Em meio à imensidão...Sonhos ainda desabrochavam...Vidas, sonhos, ilusões, tudo era poeira cósmica na imensidão.Mas ainda havia algo que acendia a força de uma esperança passando pelas frias e gélidas paredes de uma nave.Imensidão...o medo,estavam todos sentindo a capa que os cobria,a solidão que incessantemente era a única companhia fiel a todos.A melhor forma de escapar a solidão, é fingir que ela não existe, e modelarmos, para acreditarmos que assim está pelo mesmo véu de ilusão os olhos de Murrue Ramirus agora podiam fitar Mu la Flaga,de costas,com uma expressão de bravura em meio a imensidão...imensidão do espaço que plantava também no coração do Falcão de Endymion a solidão que sempre o acompanhara a quem ele sempre enfeitara para sentir-se melhor.Ele era aquele capacitado a conquistar o impossível...acima de tudo era um homem...na imensidão.Sentindo o crepúsculo chegar, alimentando a esperança fraca mais presente.Acima daquele clima de sombras, visado pela trilha sonora dos calmos e constantes estabilizadores, e motores da nave estavam os pensamentos.De cada um em meio a um veículo ao nada.A nave os levara.Em meio às cavidades pontudas e brilhantes que as estrelas esplandeciam estavam os tripulantes.A nave iria de encontro a cidade de Heliópolis.Aos destroços de Heliópolis.Isso aumentava o clima mórbido que habitava como um fantasma a mente de cada um.Era necessário.Eles haviam de apanhar mais suprimentos para sobreviver.Mais água...a contida no veículo espacial era pouca e já se revezava...água...fonte de vida.Mesmo congelada em meio a pedaços, sonhos, fins de vidas sem um final, destroços,objetos de uma geração,de uma cidade,de pessoas que estavam neutras a guerra.Cada objeto era especial, de real valor a alguém.Agora cada um era resto, de uma batalha, de uma hostilidade sem compreensão.Os sonhos se perderam em meio a cada objeto pessoal.E agora graças a um ataque voavam perdidos sem na imensidão...assim a nave trafegava.A cidade estava arruinada, sob espaço...a cidade não existia mais.As pessoas já não podiam retornar suas vidas.A cidade agora era objetos pelo ar.Em meio a essa oscilação um brilho ainda mostrava sua existência.Eram duas esferas, dois brilhos, um olhar.Eram os olhos de Murrue Ramirus.Em meio ao destino fazia a coisa certa pela sobrevivência, era o que sua mente martelava.Ela ainda olhava Mu la Flaga que se vira devagar,destraído pela imensidão,nota quem quebrara sua barreira de solidão.O olhar...o olhar de Murrue.Em um movimento sutil e leve ele volta o seu rosto a um giro,até encontrar seus olhos ao de Murrue.Em meio ao clima de tensão,sob o medo de um ataque de Creuset,acima de tudo,e de qualquer pensamento dois olhares se aprofundavam.Agora os dois estavam livres,podiam se comunicar.Não pronunciaram sequer uma palavra.Mas o olhar dizia afoito com toda a calma e lentidão do momento.Murrue encontrava a coragem e a certeza dos olhos de Mu la Flaga.Ela ainda repetia a idéia de que tudo estará bem.Que acima dos problemas estavam, e tudo havia de melhorar.Mu la Flaga,que parará de olhar cada brilho da imensidão espacial,os milhares de pontos brilhantes,agora encontrava um brilho mais forte,e que parecia interagir com ele.Essas eram as estrelas de maior valor e se encontrava no olhar de Ramirus.Agora e por alguns segundos os olhares se encontram formando um só.Embora cada coração relembre que existe a aflição e o medo rodeando o momento, eles passam pelo olhar apenas a afeição.Sem querer expressar pelo rosto Murrue sorri por dentro.Mu la Flaga também o faz.Ambos agora enchiam em seu ser ao menos por uma limitação de tempo toda a paz que a batalha os distribuía.Ramirus encontrava um brilho,um olhar.Ramirus encontrava o que realmente precisava no momento.Mu la Flaga sentia algo diferente.Uma sensação que nenhuma vitória o impregnasse.Devagar, em jeito lento, sem pressa alguma, os dois calam a voz da razão.Aproximam-se.Vão de encontro ao que procuravam, a ilusão que os olhos prometiam, a vontade de paz, o conforto, o calor de o outro ser.Sem desviar dos olhos eles se aproximam.Os olhares estão próximos.A paz lhes é atribuída de uma forma a elevar o sentimento de euforia.Não se sentia mais medo,não havia mais dor.Apenas havia alguém a quem acreditar.Alguém que era o necessário.Em meio a imensidão do espaço,sonhos mais fortes e infindáveis mostravam agora uma tonalidade mais forte.O olhar agora parecia se tocar.Mu la Flaga,Murrue Ramirus...ambos olhavam e sentiam o que mais queriam.A sensação de estar próximo a pessoa certa, a aquela a quem devem dividir cada sonho, sensação...Enchiam em meio à imensidão.O coração de cada um dos dois.Parecia transbordar de paz e o olhar doce transpassava qualquer medo,qualquer equívoco.Agora pararam um de frente ao outro, pareciam clamar por um toque.A demonstração daquilo que sentiam e era difícil de descrever com quaisquer palavras mais especificadoras.Agora não mais estavam ali.Pareciam ocupar um local apenas para os dois.Mas, porém,antes que o toque pudesse se concretizar um breve barulho ali se ouviu.A porta mecânica se abria, pouco a pouco.Capitão...ela estava ali próxima,ela abrira a porta,agora ambos não estavam mais a sós e a razão voltou a gritar em gritos temerosos a suas mentes.O medo...a ansiedade...a aflição...tudo voltava a ocupar o local de antes.Em clima de constrangimento, Mu la Flaga quebra todo o silêncio.-Em alguns minutos chegaremos ao suposto destroço daquilo que era Heliópolis...-Disse Mu la Flaga.Amigos de Kira que ajudavam, voltavam conversando a seus postos.Agora Mu la Flaga e Murrue Ramirus estavam à suas cadeiras, em seus lugares.A nave continuava o destino trilhando.Agora em suas mentes, acima da sensação de perda, do sentimendo de tristeza devido à devastação de uma cidade e pedaços de vidas e sonhos pairando no ar havia mais alguma coisa.Algo que lhes avisará que não mais estavam sozinhos.Agora pairavam aquilo que iludia a solidão que sempre os acompanhava.Eram jovens.Sorriam por dentro ao mesmo que choravam.À frente em seus destinos fariam de um tudo para jamais perder, um ao outro era o maior valor da vida de cada, embora não compreendessem.Mas o traço que enlaça o destino não foi criado por eles.Ainda haveria muito.E por mais que tentasse...A única coisa que tiraria um do outro mostraria sua existência.O destino mostraria existir.Seria estranho e acima da compreensão de Murrue...a perda.Isso de nada valia no momento, ambos começaram a sentir a existência do outro e a sua valorização.Murrue gritaria com força...Murrue gritaria contra o destino...sínicamente daria um último grito de dor e de esperança embrulhado no gosto amargo do momento...ela gritaria o nome de Mu la Flaga que saborearia o seu fim._


End file.
